


Deceive the Deceiver

by hunted



Series: Original Works [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Aftercare, Androgyny, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Elves, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Planning, Fantasy, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Gay, Happy Ending, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Orcs, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prior Kink Negotiation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Violence, Voyeurism, Warlocks, it's a dude/dude scenario, it's much more romantic than the first half would indicate lmao, kinda sorta, look the monster is a dude so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: A trans elf boy is fucked by a huge orc. But all is not as it seems....This story features explicit rape roleplay, which could trigger you. For that reason, I have added a Rape/Non-Con warning, despite the sex ultimately being consensual (the way it is written does not make consent apparent until the latter part of the story). Further warnings and resources are listed in the notes. The author is FTM.Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Monster Character
Series: Original Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 28
Kudos: 552





	Deceive the Deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> The trans man in this fic faces some comments which, while not misgendering, do question his gender due to his anatomy (this is part of his kink). I have sparingly used the words "p*ssy" and "c*nt" for the trans man's anatomy, and also refer to him as a "boy". I have [many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837) [other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592225) [works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857451/chapters/54631726) that feature manly trans guys, so if you'll be more comfortable reading those stories, feel free to give them a look. Most of my stories do not feature feminising language for FTM guys, and I always forewarn the words I will use. I have written a [guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404) that addresses the widespread infantilisation of trans men in fanfiction, so rest assured, my depiction of this trans male elf does not extend to the rest of my stories. It just so happens that some trans guys find boyish, pussy-focussed FTM representation really sexy. And I'm cool with exploring that occasionally!  
> .  
> .  
> If you're cisgender, please check out the afore-mentioned guide, and educate yourself on the dysphorias of trans men, and the ways you should approach writing FTM headcanons. Just because some guys like being fucked, or reading this kind of fiction, doesn't mean FTM guys should be treated like a fetish.  
> .  
> .  
> If you're FTM and you're reading this, please take care of yourself, and make sure you're not engaging with kinks that trigger your dysphoria. Extreme kinks can be healthy, or they can be damaging, if you're not taking care of your mental health. This is particularly precarious when you're dealing with gender dysphoria. Stay safe. Being into humiliation and punishment is totally cool, but when your kinks intersect with gender identity, you need to be careful you're not straying into self-harm territory. **If you ever intend to explore rape roleplay with your partners(s), you must follow[BDSM rules](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101)**. Keep it safe, sane, and consensual.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  **This is a fictional, pornographic, unrealistic fantasy. I do not condone rape, sexual assault, or unsafe exploration of kinks.** People with rough sexual fantasies do not actually want to be raped or otherwise assaulted. As an example, please see [this article](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/), addressing the experiences of women with rape fantasies. If you have unhealthy sexual urges that would propel you to assault someone in real life, or try to force them into sex in any way, then **fuck off and go to a therapist.**

The creature was huge. At least twice the size of a man, its skin coarse and leathery, limbs thick as tree trunks. Its face was not unlike that of a wild pig, huge snout drawn back into a snarl, two yellowed tusks curving upward from the seam of its drool-soaked lips. It spent its time ravenous and growling, snuffling through the forest, footsteps literally shaking the earth as it hunted for its prey. Finesse wasn’t a high priority. It didn’t need to be, when its hands were large enough to crush human skulls, when its broad feet could flatten entire crowds if it kicked out.

Its penis hung, longer a human leg and twice as girthy. Every single day was spent eating or fucking, searching for victims to satisfy its desires. In the greenish fog of the forest, travellers got lost, villagers were sacrificed, the nearby towns aware that they needed to satisfy their inhuman resident in order to avoid mass culling. Smiling innkeepers would direct inquiring innocents towards the forest, promising shortcuts and hidden treasures, fully aware of the danger.

On the floor of that very forest was sprawled a poor, innocent elf boy, having wandered so naively into the depths of the trees, at the direction of strangers he had trusted. Elwin’s skin was creamy and pale, his eyes blue as icy mountain peaks. His hair, white as snow and just as pretty to behold, was spread about his head as he lay helplessly on his back, mud and sticks tainting its silkiness. His hands were small and his body was hairless, typical of an elf at any age. His flat chest tapered into a narrow waist and slender hips, thighs willowy and lean.

He was dwarfed by the hulking, gigantic form of the orc.

The creature leaned over him, clawed fists planted either side of Elwin’s pretty face, denting the ground like it was putty. The boy screamed and wailed, tiny body rocked by thrusts, belly bulging as a huge fleshy length was forced inside him.

“No, no, no,” he sobbed, “No, please, please stop!”

The orc huffed excitedly, panting like a dog in heat, fucking the boy harder. The townspeople were well aware that the orc preferred females, and had been mildly disappointed when Elwin showed up at the inn, as they’d been praying for a girl to properly sate the monster’s hunger. But a servant, who was currently being treated to many drinks in celebration, had spied on the young elf as he bathed in his inn lodging. Elwin, as the servant had discovered, was a man by birth, but not at birth. Once a girl, no longer, driven to change by the male soul within. But that hardly mattered to the townspeople, as they knew the orc wouldn’t give a damn who the boy was, or what name he went by. The orc just wanted to slide its massive, unsheathed cock into the waiting warmth of a slick cunt, and Elwin more than satisfied that requirement.

So, here Elwin lay. On his back, the sun shining down upon his pale skin, the prettiness of summer surrounding him in all its horrid irony. The orc continued to rape him, snuffling and grumbling like the beast it was, rabid eyes staring down at its trapped prey.

“Take it out, take it out, please, please…!”

He shook his head wildly from side to side, crying loudly.

“P- Please… Please, _ah,_ stop…”

Despite the violence of it all, his body responded in kind, slickness painting the insides of his thighs in a wet sheen, easing the way for the orc to thrust its cock even deeper. Elwin lifted his head off the ground, whimpering like a wounded puppy, gazing in fascinated horror at his huge stomach. The cock was being forced so deep inside him that the front of his body bloated upwards, skin taut as the head of a giant penis moved in and out of him. He could see the way his hole opened, stretched so wide, as if he had been born for this. He whimpered, thrusts shoving him across the forest floor.

"Please stop... Pl- Please...!"

His words were stuttered and hitched, interrupted by his sobbing and the force with which he was being raped.

"Pleas- Take it out, I- I can't-"

The orc ignored him.

"Please! Please- stop, stop, st- Ah, I- I can't, ah, _ah!"_

He screamed, flailing wildly as the orc's thrusts sped up, skin slapping loudly, the sounds of Elwin's defilement echoing off the trees. The birds had fallen silent. Nature knew what was occurring, and no creature dared attract the monster's attention. Better that the poor little elf bear the consequences of wandering too far from the path.

"Stop! Stop! Please! _No!"_

The fucking continued. On and on and on, the piggish creature snarling and roaring, almost seeming to laugh as it fucked Elwin senseless. The sky dimmed and darkened, colours leached from the landscape, shadows growing longer until the sun dipped down and was replaced by the cool moon. As darkness came, the boy's mind was lost. Eventually, he just lay limp and unresponsive, eyes glazing over, tears drying on his cheeks. A huff of breath was forced from his body every time the monster thrust inside him, but other than that, he didn't react. The orc took hold of him with both hands, like he was a tiny little doll, and lifted him from the ground. The boy's arms and legs dangled. Using him like a human might use a sex toy, the orc rose to its feet and fucked into him viciously, slamming the boy onto its cock every time it jerked its hips forward. The boy's head hung back, his mouth open, neck long and bare. His hair hung in a waterfall of white, so beautiful despite his defilement. A litany of, "uh, uh, uh," fell from his lips, but he wasn't present.

Sounds began to drift toward him, his pointed ears twitching as he heard noises apart from the beast's snarls and snorts, apart from the horrific wetness of sex. The murmur of human language, the muttering of voices. He noticed the warmth of torchlight glowing from the corner of his eye, and managed to turn his head, the world upside-down and jolting as he hung from the orc's giant hands.

"Wh... What...?"

He was being watched.

The townspeople, a crowd of them, had gathered to witness him be raped. Men with gleaming eyes and toothy grins fisted their cocks. A few of them had brought along their wives, and were pulling up their skirts, shoving inside without bothering to undress the women. Boys had been brought along by men who were so inclined. One was sprawled on his knees with a man behind him, fucking his ass, another fucking his young mouth. Nearby, a woman's breasts shook, the front of her dress dipping as her husband pounded her from behind. Overhead, the full moon loomed, bringing with it a spell of lust. The forest's spirit seemed to settle heavily over them all, men turning to monsters, animalistic in their claiming of submissive partners.

As if spurred on by the crowd of moaning and weeping humans, the orc thrust even more furiously than before, fucking Elwin's little body so hard that he was sure he would break in half. He heard the orc panting faster, faster, faster, massive fingers immobilising Elwin's body and keeping him trapped. He realised what was about to happen.

"No," he tried to say, his head swinging as he was fucked, "No, no, no, stop, I- I can't- I can't- I don't want to get pregnant, pl- please,"

The orc kept going. Elwin tried to fight back, tried to struggle, but he couldn't do anything. He heard laughter from nearby, the aroused groans of the innkeepers who had sent him here.

"You're gonna carry his seed, boy," a stranger jeered, "You're gonna get knocked up."

"No, please," he wailed, "Please! Help me!"

"Have orc babies," another man grunted at Elwin, while he was fucking a girl so hard that she seemed to faint, "Get pregnant, you bitch!"

"No, no, no-"

"Take it, you slut, take it all inside your boy cunt!"

"No! No-"

"Get pregnant, get pregnant, you whore!"

"Shit, is that a boy or a girl? The elf has a pussy, you see that? Thought the kid was a boy."

"I'm- I'm a boy, I'm- Please make it stop-"

"You love it," another voice sneered, a woman this time, staring over at Elwin as she forcefully rode a muscular man, "You love it, slut, don't lie."

"No, no, please, please, just-"

Elwin was cut off by the orc's roar. It quivered through his every limb and bone, and he shuddered with it. The beast thrust its hips forward one final, brutal time, and Elwin's back arched from the force of it, his spine curving as his belly bulged. He screamed, arms flailing, spurts of white liquid spilling from his hole, splattering onto the ground. The crowd groaned appreciatively. Elwin continued to scream, and the orc kept coming inside him.

_"Stop it!"_

No such mercy was provided. Elwin felt hot, viscous come filling him to the brink, and he gagged at the sensation, trembling as an unwanted orgasm pulsed through him, hips unwillingly bucking, driving the cock deeper. His head was spinning, his spirit shattered in ways he couldn't even describe. Everything felt very hot and distant. He was simultaneously disconnected and dazed, and startlingly hyperaware of the giant _thing_ inside his body. His mind was broken.

"...Stop..." he breathed, lips barely moving to form words, "...S... Stop..."

His insides slid back into place, wet squelches and sucking sounds hitting the air as the beast pulled him from its massive cock. Elwin shivered, hating the sensation of such a huge object being pulled from his body, how empty he felt without it, how full of fluid he was. He felt the world lurching and falling when the orc dropped him, then everything came to a sudden halt, and his back was against the ground. As his vision began to swim and grey out, he could see the looming figure of the orc moving closer. Then, he was unconscious.

***

The world came back into focus in bursts of light and the succulent smell of meaty soup. Elwin shifted on his bed, body aching delightfully. He had been dressed in soft, draped garments. His hair was washed, his skin soft with oils, his lips moisturised by delicately applied paste. Incense and clusters of flowers crowned his bedhead, and his bedroom had been turned into a shrine of romantic worship. He lifted a hand from his mattress to touch his bloated belly, and grinned.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his partner. The so-called terror of the forest, an orc with a piggish face and monstrous proportions, feared and loathed in equal measure by the townspeople. His real name was Khaug, and he was currently dressed in a similar fashion to Elwin, swathes of white fabric complimenting his murky skin tones. He was bowed over in a too-small seat, thick fingers working delicately on a new outfit he'd been stitching for months now. The truth was that he'd never hurt any of the sacrifices offered up by the town. They had perceived him as a monster, and assumed he required sustenance to leave them in peace. They were the real monsters. They were comparable to a cult, and had greedily awaited any opportunity to hurt or otherwise assault the weakest members of their community. Stripping young women naked and throwing them out into the wilderness satisfied their sadism.

Khaug took them in. Clothed them, fed them, allowed them to stay before giving them coin enough to make it to the next town. Better that they be "sacrificed" instead of killed by their own countrymen. If the town thought he was a monster, they would send their most vulnerable to him, and he could help them escape. He had no expectations of companionship. He knew how ugly he was, how repulsive, how frightening. He didn't begrudge the women their fright, didn't touch them or even hug them, never acted as if they owed him something. He'd never had sex with any of the sacrifices... before Elwin, anyway.

They had met by the side of the road, many years ago. Elwin had been fighting a group of bandits. Khaug, gentlemanly as he was powerful, had aided the elven warlock in his battle. From there, a friendship bloomed, followed quickly by many nights of passionate lovemaking and domestic bliss. Khaug had wept, the first time Elwin touched him. How long it had been since someone had looked upon him with desire. How long it had been since he was loved. They had grown to know and trust each other, accepting their respective tastes for violence and rough sex, until eventually Elwin suggested they make manipulative use of such a morally bankrupt town. They could live out their dirtiest fantasy, the one that Khaug would never have even dared bring up under any other circumstance. Really, it was Elwin's need that drove them. He had wanted to be publicly humiliated, fucked, and made heavy with child. He had demanded this, as eagerly as Khaug had agreed.

The elf's lips parted, his voice soft and croaky when he whispered, "Darling."

Khaug's head snapped upwards, his eyes open as wide as the scarring on the left side of his face would allow. He hurriedly put down the fabric he'd been stitching, folding it neatly on his seat as he stood. He was marred by violence and wounds, the remnants of a lifetime spent being tortured, but he was so gentle. So kind.

He thudded over to Elwin's bedside, knelt to inspect the elf and tenderly kiss his forehead.

"My love," he rumbled, words thickened by the tusks that protruded from his mouth, "Are you well?"

Elwin smiled. "I am, my dear. Thank you. That was wonderful."

Khaug took his hand, chuckling. "I enjoyed it. As much as I enjoy sex with you always. I'll never quite understand why you want the things that you do, but I will always oblige you."

Elwin hummed appreciatively. "What'll we do about those freaks?"

"The townspeople?"

"Yeah, those ones."

Khaug didn't reply. Elwin raised a pale eyebrow.

"For me, this is a kink," he explained, not for the first time, "I do it because I'm safe with you. They're just sick. They thought I was an actual victim. They threw me out to be killed and violated. I tempted them with a spell, to follow me into the forest and watch what occurred next, and they took the bait without even questioning it. That kind of magic only works if the individuals want it."

Khaug sighed. They'd had this conversation before. Elwin smoothed his spare hand over the backs of Khaug's scarred knuckles.

"I know you prefer peace. Taking the sacrifices and sending them on their way. But more must be done, my love. I can dull their instincts. Extinguish the fire that makes them hunger for such horrid things. Wouldn't that be best?"

Khaug shrugged his huge shoulders stubbornly, and Elwin's smile only grew, a loving softness to his face. Khaug didn't like conflict. This roleplay scenario alone had been nearly impossible to work through. It was only Elwin's explicit consent and enthusiastic planning which had endeared Khaug to the idea of a fantasy which was so publicly aggressive.

"We don't need to talk about it," he murmured, reaching up to slide his hand against the curve of Khaug's unscarred cheek, "Tonight, it can just be us."

"Just us?" Khaug placed a hand against Elwin's belly. "Are you sure?"

Elwin smiled. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Khaug kissed him again, on the mouth this time. His heart leapt, imagining the child which could be growing inside his true love. Their child.


End file.
